Enough
by Ela Roy
Summary: Minx Oneshot - Marissa's had enough, so what will this mean for Bianca?


Disclaimer: I neither created nor own these lovely ladies that honour goes to ABC and now Prospect Park, I'm just having a lot of fun with them; the non profiting kind of fun

A/N: An alternative take on Minx's first time

Enough

"Are you okay?"

Marissa had been quiet, an air of pensive thought brewing around her like the beginning of a thunder storm; Bianca hated thunder storms. Hazel eyes refocused to gaze into worried brown. Marissa smiled, not a small or pensive smile but one of those bright beautiful smiles that Bianca adored.

"No I'm not."

The words contradicted that beaming smile making Bianca frown in confusion. Marissa reached across the table gathering the brunette's hand between hers. Slender neatly manicured fingers momentarily stiffened before relaxing. Marissa had taken to studying Bianca's hands, their softness and strength always amazing her in different ways. At night when the redhead closed her eyes to welcome sleep her mind would wander to Bianca, to the beauty and wonderment of the woman who had captured her heart. The lingering thought that would follow Marissa into sleep was Bianca's hands, their gentleness soothing her, their softness caressing her and their power unravelling her.

"Marissa?"

The redhead blinked rapidly Bianca's voice pulling her from a chain of thought that was becoming increasingly addictive; a blush rose up along her slender neck and onto her cheeks causing Bianca to smirk.

"Where did you just go?"

It was almost like another epiphany looking into chocolate brown eyes reading the combination of amusement and hope and want swirling within them. Marissa couldn't remember ever having someone look at her the way Bianca did and she certainly never had a look make her feel so much. It was empowering and overpowering all at once.

"I love you."

Bianca's smile lit up her eyes making Marissa yearn to know what effect enacting those words would have.

"God is there no escaping your lady love?"

JR's slurred words dimmed that beautiful light in brown eyes, Marissa felt fingers begin to glide from between hers as Bianca made to retreat but she grasped on refusing to let her. Resignation took up residence on Bianca's face, Marissa got to her feet pulling her girlfriend up with her.

"I think we could both do with some fresh air."

Bianca was caught between wanting that fresh air and not wanting to let JR's presence dictate their actions; lately it seemed like their lives revolved around JR Chandler and his alcoholism.

"Oh was it something I said?"

The man's voice was laced with spite, his angry blue eyes boring into Marissa daring her to rise to his bait. The redhead's grip on Bianca's hand tightened as she turned to face her ex-husband's glare.

"No JR nothing you say has any effect on me anymore. It's a beautiful day outside and we simply want to enjoy it. Maybe you should do the same."

Marissa didn't wait for a response; she turned and led Bianca from the café. Once outside and several paces away from the door to Krystal's Bianca came to an abrupt stop forcing her girlfriend to do the same.

"What just happened?"

Marissa shrugged.

"We're going for a walk."

Bianca's eyebrows rose in that telling way that let Marissa know she had better try for a better explanation. The redhead smiled and pulled her girlfriend forward into a hug.

"I love you."

The brunette practically melted into the touch but then shook her head and pulled away.

"Ok first off that is not going to be your get out of a tough conversation card and second what just happened?"

Marissa couldn't stop the smile even if she wanted to and around Bianca she never wanted to stop smiling. She leaned in claiming frowning lips for an exquisite kiss and only stopped when she felt Bianca begin to kiss her back. Brown eyes looked ready to ignite.

"Marissa!"

The redhead laughed at the exasperation obvious in her girlfriend's voice.

"Alright already. I'll talk but please can we just go put our bags in the car and take a walk?"

Bianca tempered her frustration enough to agree with the quiet request. Minutes later the two were entering Pine Valley Park with their arms linked at the elbows.

"So come on then talk?"

Marissa chuckled.

"I used to think you were quite a patient person."

"Yeah well everyone has a limit."

The brunette blushed when hazel eyes turned to question the husky tone. Marissa's smile was full of mirth.

"Well I'm glad to see I'm not the only one feeling that way."

"Feeling what way?"

"Frustrated."

Both laughed as blushes rose across their cheeks. They continued to walk in silence seemingly content to know that they were on the same page.

"It feels like JR and his drinking is taking over our lives."

Bianca made no response to the change in conversation, truth be told the brunette could never air her own discontent because she felt partially responsible for having caused her old friend to drink again. It was easy to tell Marissa not to blame herself but harder for Bianca to tell herself it.

"And I've had enough."

The brunette's step faltered unsure what exactly Marissa was now referring to; had Bianca missed part of the conversation? Hazel eyes turned to her, their warmth and need now obvious.

"We're together right?"

Bianca was too shocked to do anything but nod.

"Dating?"

The brunette nodded again, Marissa's shy smile easing the tension that had begun to build.

"And couples who are together dating they go on dates and share more than the occasional kiss right?"

Bianca's lips began to twitch the smile already filling her eyes with that wonderful light that Marissa loved to see. The redhead moved closer her body pressing against Bianca's in a move designed to remind the brunette that they were more than friends.

"I want to do more than just say the words Bianca, I want to make you feel them."

The brunette swallowed slowly trying to replenish the moisture that had left her mouth and sunk to lower regions. Marissa's hand rose to her face, fingers gliding across her cheek before hooking around the back of her neck and pulling her down. The kiss was deep and hungrier than anything the two had shared before and it left both wishing to be anywhere but at that park. When Marissa pulled away her breathlessness made Bianca smile inanely.

"Are you busy tonight?"

Marissa's smirk made Bianca chuckle softly.

"I was thinking dinner around 8ish?"

The redhead chuckled too.

"Sure but I'll be thinking more of the desert."

/

Dinner was an entirely different experience than what Marissa had expected. The two women had been friends for the better part of a year; they could and usually did spend most of their time talking. Marissa could talk to Bianca about anything, about her childhood, about work, about her fears and her hopes and all of the things that popped into her mind when she was with the brunette. But tonight conversation had proved difficult. Tonight Bianca didn't just look like her friend, she looked absolutely stunning. The silky satin of the midnight blue cocktail dress clung to the brunette's curves in a way that addled Marissa's brain making her incapable of uttering anything other than how gorgeous Bianca was. The mother of two looked like a magnificent present that Marissa wanted so very badly to unwrap.

"What?"

Bianca had that adorable expression of befuddlement on her face again and it made Marissa want to kiss her but the table was too great a distance between them and the redhead wasn't exactly dressed to climb across it.

"Your beauty takes my breath away."

The brunette blushed at the heartfelt words, her eyes sweeping across Marissa's face and upper chest in a way that added fuel to the fire already burning within the redhead.

"Thank you."

Marissa smiled; Bianca's reaction to compliments completely charmed her. The brunette was too modest and shy to entertain the notion that she was indeed stunning; Marissa was intent upon changing that.

"You've hardly touched your meal Marissa."

The plate of food sitting in front of the redhead had been played with but not eaten; the butterflies in Marissa's stomach were causing havoc with her appetite.

"I guess food isn't going to satisfy the hunger I'm feeling."

Brown eyes widened surprised at the blatant innuendo. Marissa clamped a hand across her mouth shocked that she had actually verbalised her thoughts. Bianca watched her with silent intrigue.

"Sorry."

Colour flooded Marissa's upper chest and cheeks threatening to match the tone of the strapless dress she wore. Bianca smiled.

"You shouldn't have to apologise for how you feel unless you didn't mean it."

Their eyes met; Marissa's growing dark as she answered the obvious question in Bianca's.

"Then I take back my apology."

Bianca swallowed hard wondering if she herself was going to be able to continue eating given the affect the conversation was having on her stomach.

"I know you want us to take this slow, that you don't want to risk getting hurt again and I'm prepared to do that. I'm prepared to do anything that will mean me being with you because that's where I want to be Bianca. With you."

The brunette sensed a but coming up and braced herself for it. Marissa's hand reached across the table to grasp Bianca's.

"I'm in love with you, truly madly deeply in love with you yet my dreams are the only place I can show it because every other thing lately is about my family or yours."

Bianca made to interrupt but the additional squeeze to her hand stopped her.

"Family is important to us, to both of us so I'm not complaining about that Bianca you know I'm not. But what about us? What about our time? What about dating and kissing and all the things we deserve for each other? I'm in love with you and I want to show it, all of it."

The brunette took a breath, deep and decidedly slow, leaving Marissa to wonder if she had gone too far. Bianca's hesitancy was understandable, she had been burnt before but surely Marissa had proven that this wasn't something she was taking lightly?

"You should eat."

Hazel eyes blinked rapidly again, an effect that seemed more frequent around the brunette.

"Bianca…."

The look Bianca gave Marissa was nothing short of predatory.

"Food provides energy and I have a feeling you're going to need plenty of it."

Sculpted eyebrows rose in challenge; Marissa reached for her knife and fork.

/

Marissa watched as Bianca walked her babysitter to the door, the brunette seemingly in no hurry to have the young woman leave. The butterflies in Marissa's stomach that had plagued her all evening had now morphed to birds and their wings were beating furiously as she sat there waiting for Bianca to finally bid the teenager goodnight. Hazel eyes closed as the redhead tried to control the nervous excitement.

"Marissa?"

The husky whisper sounded very like the voice that filled Marissa's dreams; she opened her eyes to find Bianca standing over her with that same predatory look from the restaurant. The excitement notched up another level and with it was Marissa's fear. Bianca's sigh was so soft that Marissa would have missed it had the room not been so quiet. Brown eyes changed focus almost as if a shutter had gone down over them closing out the hunger Marissa had seen linger there all night. She got to her feet quickly stepping into Bianca's space pressing herself against that amazing body.

"Don't."

Bianca tried to step away but Marissa's arms wrapped round her pulling her closer still.

"Please Bianca don't."

"You're not ready, I can see the fear in your eyes Marissa this is too much too soon for you. And I understand; believe me I understand."

Marissa shook her head.

"No you don't but that's because I haven't told you, I used to be able to tell you everything but then I fell in love with you and suddenly I'm so busy fantasising about you that I forget you process too much and take my silence for something it isn't."

Bianca's breath hitched as Marissa's hand trailed through her hair.

"I've dreamt about running my hands through this silky softness, feeling it slide between my fingers like a caress."

Hazel eyes darkened as Bianca's dropped to look at smiling lips. Marissa's hand moved along a cool shoulder, her touch leaving a trail of goose-bumps upon her girlfriend's skin. She cupped Bianca's cheek bringing those chocolate eyes back to hers.

"I want you, I want this."

Bianca swallowed slowly and Marissa recognised the gesture and the look that returned to those lovely browns. Hands slid up along her back pressing her closer leaving not a slither of space between them. Breasts pushed against Marissa's making her heartbeat quicken fuelling her need for more. And then Bianca's lips swooped in and Marissa forgot how to breathe.

The passion within that kiss proved how much Bianca had been holding back. Afraid to push her newly outed girlfriend too far too fast the brunette had tempered the intensity of her desire. But now Bianca let go of the reigns and allowed herself to really enjoy the tantalizing heat of Marissa's mouth.

Fireworks. That was the only clear thought in Marissa's mind as her body practically melted beneath the heat of Bianca's kiss. The brunette was setting off fireworks within the lawyer and if she didn't move forward there was a chance Marissa might just explode. Torturous lips pulled away to trail kisses along Marissa's cheek before nibbling at her earlobe. A teasing hand slid around the redhead's side to begin a journey northward over her ribcage. The air stilled within Marissa's lungs as Bianca's hand settled over her breast.

"You're sure?"

It was a ragged whisper that teased the shell of Marissa's ear. The redhead realised in that heated moment just how much Bianca had held back and just how hard it must have been for her. She cupped the brunette's cheeks forcing Bianca's smouldering eyes back to hers.

"I love you and I want to make love to you."

The smile those words earned her was almost heart-breaking to witness. The past had left its mark upon Bianca creating a fortress around her fragile heart but here she was lowering the drawbridge to allow Marissa entrance.

"Take me to bed and make me truly yours Bianca. Please."

/

Upstairs in a faintly lit bedroom that smelled so like Bianca, Marissa's fear returned as the midnight blue satin dress slid down the brunette's curves and pooled at her ankles.

"Marissa?"

Hazel eyes were wide with wonderment as they took in the black lace bra that ensconced pert breasts. A gentle touch brought the redhead's gaze up to meet chocolate browns that simmered with love and lust.

"Still sure?"

Bianca seemed more at ease now, almost as if her fears had been shed along with her dress laying bare her inner self; the strong, assured and sumptuously beautiful woman that she truly was. Marissa smiled.

"You are so beautiful."

That little lift of a right eyebrow and flexing of a jaw muscle were the only response the brunette gave before her eyes lowered to take in Marissa's naked form. Creamy white skin with a light speckling of freckles called to Bianca like a siren, she stepped closer her hand settling on Marissa's hip bringing their pelvises together. A shiver ran through the redhead and their gazes met again a silent question asked and answered when Marissa's hands moved to Bianca's bra. Trembling fingers released the first clasp and tried for the second but Bianca reached for them.

"It's okay Marissa we don't need to do this; we have time so much time."

Marissa shook her head, leaning in to claim those soothing lips for a kiss that told her girlfriend she was more than ready to do this. Bianca was very tempted to lose control under the pressure of that kiss but she held back needing to make sure Marissa was comfortable. They pulled apart for air Marissa's fingers moving again to unclasp the bra that held a sight she had only ever seen in a swim suit. Bianca's hands covered hers once more when the trembling resumed and this time Marissa didn't stop, this time she decided the only way to face her fear was to talk.

"I know what I want, I know what I need and that's you, all of you. But I'm afraid I won't be everything you need Bianca."

The brunette could not hold back her gasp of shock.

"What?"

Marissa's gaze went back to her girlfriend's eyes as her fingers fumbled with a bra she herself owned; why had it never been so hard to unclasp her own? Bianca's shock was evident, the simmering chocolate eyes dulling under its weight.

"I don't want to disappoint you."

Bianca shook her head.

"Honey you could never disappoint me."

Marissa smiled at the endearment.

"Bianca I'm not exactly an expert in the bedroom department and the lessons I've had were with different equipment so I'm at a disadvantage here."

Bianca's lips began to twitch, her eyes lighting up with an amusement that soon had Marissa grinning.

"Was that a completely inappropriate thing to say right now?"

The brunette started to laugh causing Marissa to do the same until both were fighting back tears. The fear and anxiety dissolved instantly filling Marissa with a new resolve, Bianca was her friend someone she could always talk to and she was not going to let that change not even when they were about to enter a new dimension to their relationship.

"Ok so I guess I'm a little anxious."

"Just a little."

Marissa couldn't help but capture teasing lips for another kiss, a potent glorious kiss that had Bianca moaning low down in her throat. Trembling fingers finally worked that last clasp free and the black lace bra dropped to the floor followed quickly by its matching thong.

"You have great taste in underwear."

Bianca's giggle at those whispered words was cut short when teasing fingers grazed along her erect nipples.

"Jesus."

Marissa marvelled at how erotic that word sounded but then her attention refocused on her girlfriend's breasts. Bianca felt desire trickle from her when Marissa groped her gently.

"We need to lie down."

Hazel eyes rose with a devilish look.

"Oh? Have I exhausted you already?"

Bianca's need had her pushing forward until the back of Marissa's knees met the bed. The devilish look passed to the brunette as she eased her thigh between the redheads and fell with her onto the bed. Marissa chuckled at the smug look on Bianca's face; she cupped it in her hands.

"That gave a whole other meaning to you taking my breath away."

"I'll give it back then shall I?"

The teasing was just what Marissa needed to soothe the remainder of her anxiety; this was Bianca her best friend the woman she loved, this was meant to be.

"I love you."

Bianca smiled and lowered her lips for a gentle kiss but Marissa wanted more; needed more and she was determined to have it. Hands began to roam, the dips and valleys of familiar yet unfamiliar terrain were traversed at first with a gentle curiosity and then with more assurance.

Marissa's touch was igniting an inferno within Bianca those soft caresses were driving her wild, the hungry kisses shattering her resolve to let Marissa dictate their pace. Marissa's back arched off the bed when Bianca's lips found her breast.

"Oh God."

A skilled tongue teased until Marissa was begging for more, pleading to have Bianca touch her everywhere kiss her everywhere love her everywhere. And Bianca was never one to deny her best friend anything.

Marissa's body struggled to remain on the bed as Bianca made a slow teasing journey down it to nestle between the redhead's legs. Nothing could compare to the way it felt to have Bianca make love to her, Marissa's mind could not hold on to any rational thought beyond that not when the brunette's hand joined her mouth in the exquisite torture she inflicted upon Marissa. The redhead lost touch with reality moments later as she came completely undone amid a torrent of breathless exclamations.

Bianca lay her cheek upon Marissa's quivering thigh and watched in awe as her new lover slowly came back to herself.

"Come up here."

The words were raspy, Marissa's throat a little raw from holding back the screams of pleasure that had coursed through her. Bianca liked the sound and thought she might like to hear it more often; she would certainly enjoy creating that effect again. Marissa rose on her elbows to look down at the grinning brunette who seemed in no hurry to bring her amazing mouth back up the bed.

"Oih!"

Bianca chuckled at the bemused expression on Marissa's face.

"Now that's some way to talk to the woman who just brought you within a hair's breadth of heaven."

To Bianca's amusement Marissa blushed.

"I said that out loud huh?"

Bianca made a slow journey back up the redhead's body peppering kisses upon her favourite spots while looking forward to finding more. Marissa's hands wound in to locks of silken brown as she brought Bianca's face to hers and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you."

Bianca groaned softly as Marissa licked her lips making a show of savouring the new taste.

"Now where was I before you took off on your little trip down south?"

The laughter brought tears to Bianca's eyes, gone was the nervous anxious redhead and in her place the glorious woman she had fallen so madly in love with. Marissa rolled them over pushing Bianca down on the bed and lying on top of her.

"I'm a Midwest girl myself but I do like to travel."

There was something wonderful in being able to feel the laughter that vibrated through Bianca, Marissa lay her head upon the brunette's chest and savoured that sensation until Bianca finally settled.

"Are you falling asleep on me?"

"Not hardly."

Hazel eyes rose to gaze down into brown.

"I've way too many calories to burn off before I can entertain the notion of sleep."

Bianca swept hair away from Marissa's face wishing she could capture the happiness and delight so visible there.

"Oih no processing."

The brunette chuckled softly.

"What's with the oih business?"

Red eyebrows twitched.

"It gets your attention doesn't it?"

Chocolate eyes smouldered.

"There are other ways to get my attention too."

Marissa smirked.

"Now we're talking."

Bianca's chuckle was swallowed by a hungry kiss that soon had her gasping for breath. Marissa relented enough to give it and trailed her mouth down to the soft succulent skin of Bianca's neck. The brunette bucked when lips sucked on her pulse point and a hand slid between her legs.

"God Marissa."

The redhead pulled away to gaze into a radiant face. Bianca felt her heart swell within her chest when eyes held hers transfixed as Marissa slowly eased inside. Awe spread across the redhead's face, her eyes beginning to glisten.

"You feel…."

Marissa searched for words as she adjusted to this new sensation. Bianca's back arched as fingers curled within her, her eyes straining to remain open as pleasure began to build.

"You feel…so perfect."

Bianca pulled her lover down kissing away that awed look as Marissa began to set a pace. Perfect, it was indeed perfect. All of it, the taste of their kiss, the press of their bodies, the rhythm of their movements it was all so exquisitely perfect. And the orgasm when it hit Bianca was pretty darn perfect too.

/

Bianca's mind was fuzzy when she awoke hours later to a ticklish caress. Brown eyes opened slowly to focus on the dreamlike vision of Marissa Tasker lying mere centimetres away smiling at her.

"Good morning."

"Uhm morning."

Marissa's giggle was so adorable that it chased the remainder of sleep from Bianca's mind making her roll over to really look at her girlfriend. Brown eyes darkened almost instantly when the tenderness registered in Bianca's lower body.

"Lover."

Marissa's smile widened at the awe she could hear in Bianca's voice.

"Yes?"

Bianca's eyes met hazel pools that swam with desire. Marissa moved closer, the hand that had tickled Bianca's stomach moments earlier now rising to settle upon a pert breast. A soft hum escaped Bianca's lips before they were claimed for a heated kiss. Marissa angled herself across the supine form until they were pressed together into an intimate embrace that sent moisture flooding southward. The kiss deepened both women striving for dominance before Bianca finally submitted. Marissa pulled away needing to look into her lover's eyes.

"I love you."

And there was that smile again, that heart-breaking smile that told Marissa that Bianca was hers.

"And I love you. Forever more."


End file.
